herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara Hanazono
Kirara Hanazono (花園きらら) is one of the main characters of the Aikatsu Stars! series second season and is a student of Neo Venus Ark (formerly known as Venus Ark). Kirara is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is FuwaFuwa Dream. Bio Appearance Kirara has curled bangs and chest-length curled forelocks, while the rest of her hair is pulled up into two thick braided buns. Her hair color is cotton candy blue with stripes of lilac pink along her bangs, buns and forelocks. She has violet eyes with feathery lashes. Personality Kirara has a fluffy character and lives freely without restrictions. She tends to surprise those around her with her unexpected behavior. Background Kirara was born in New Zealand. Although she is often lonely and pampered, she developed great color and design sense from her mother, who is a painter. Kirara is also known as an idol born into the skin of a prodigy. Back in New Zealand, Kirara once participated in a Sheep Shearing Contest with Caroline but felt upset when others judged her for her unique styling for Caroline instead of the usual shearing involving no style and only speed. It was then where Elza found her and told her that Elza likes Kirara's weirdness, her aura in which no one else has. Invited by Elza to perfect her radiance, she enrolled into Venus Ark due to her admiration for Elza. Relationships *'Elza Forte' - Kirara admires Elza greatly, as Elza holds a great aura that Kirara does not have, as well as the fact that Elza believed in Kirara's uniqueness when others did not. *'Ako Saotome' - The two are said to have a loggerhead relationship with each other. She seems to genuinely like Ako, even going as far to offer the latter a chance of becoming joint-muse of FuwaFuwa Dream. They later grow friendly to the point where they share the title of the brand muse of their preferred brand. Etymology means flower and garden or orchard. refers to the substance mica. A latin name influenced by the word micō, mica bears the meaning of "to glitter" or "to twinkle". Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Her specialty is drawing, and her hobby is designing. *She likes nature and sheep. *Her favorite food is marshmallows, and she dislikes bitter things. *She shares her given name with Kirara Amanogawa from the anime Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *She shares her surname with Shuuka and Mia Hanazono from the anime Idol Time PriPara, however, they're written in different kanji. *She is the tenth character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Mikuru Natsuki, Rin Kurosawa, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane, and Elza Forte. *She shares her singer with Yozora Kasumi, as well as Juri Kurebayashi and Nono Daichi from the original Aikatsu! series. *Kirara shares many traits with Nina Dōjima from the original Aikatsu! Franchise: **Both are Pop idols. **Both have the same combination for their duo colored hair, with the colors being sky blue and pale lilac. **Both have the color violet in their eyes. *Kirara also shares traits with Maria Himesato from the original Aikatsu! Franchise: **Both are born overseas. **Both own a pet. **Both like nature. **Kirara's Star Premium Wings and Maria's Tyrolean Aries Wings bears a similar shape and texture. *She is the fourth character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise to be born outside of Japan preceded by Kaede Ichinose, Mikuru Natsuki from the original Aikatsu! series, and Elza Forte, followed by Rei Kizaki and Aria Futaba. *She owns a sheep named Caroline, which makes her the fourth main character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise to own a pet following Sora Kazesawa, Sakura Kitaōji, Mikuru Natsuki and Maria Himesato. *Kirara, along with Ako, are the first idols to share the role of brand muse together. *When Ako and Kirara performed together in episode 74, their pose was the same as that of Masquerade's from the original Aikatsu! series, with Ako in Miya's position and Kirara in Hime's position. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes